


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 伍

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 伍

04.

不二一覺醒來，已是中午。他並沒有馬上走出房間告訴手冢他已經醒來，而是自己坐在滑了下手機，他心裡實在矛盾，想著睡前手冢那突如其來的摸頭，又不斷不斷的想讓自己忘記那一幕。畢竟有些東西如果過度解讀，對兩人都只會是傷害。不二在心裡默默想著，這才站起身，走往房間外頭。

簡便的午餐後，沒有計劃的兩人相對無言，最後手冢國光率先開口：  
「你……也沒有想去哪嗎？」  
「算有吧，我想體驗一下當地人的生活。」說完，不二又把手肘撐在了桌上，兩手托腮笑臉盈盈的看著對面的好友。  
「……當地人？」  
「是的。」

手冢國光花了幾分鐘努力搜索記憶，但依舊徒勞無功。他這才發現自己長年來的生活，除了學校就是住所，連餐時都自己搞定，真的是很少在外流連。意識到自己可能在不二眼裡有點「無趣」後，手冢有點驚訝的發現心裡出現一點點的失落和難堪，這樣的感受對於他來說既陌生又奇特，可卻也無法問出口，於是他尷尬的推了推眼鏡，試探性的詢問不二：  
「你……喝咖啡吧？」  
「嗯，不是很常喝，但是會喜歡嘗試。」  
「那這樣，我們先出門，之後再看看吧。」

那是個陽光溫暖的恰到好處的下午，小鰐魚咖啡店裡沒有太多的人，稀稀落落的坐在店內並沒有特別排列的座位上。手冢推開了們，並紳士的做了個請進的手勢，不二也不客氣，就順著對方的好意進門，一屁股坐在從窗外經過時就特別中意的靠窗的位置。不二看著手冢點單時的高挺背影；看著店員衝泡咖啡時跟著店內音樂旋律輕輕擺動的身體，毫不吝嗇的抿起嘴角。

手冢回來時看見不二又是撐著自己的雙腮，一件芥末綠的混織毛衣把不二的雙手和臉部的皮膚襯得更白。倚著窗，陽光照進來讓他整個人看起來閃閃發光，柔順的頭髮以及和滿屋落腮胡大漢比起來稍顯嬌小的體格，又帶著點纖弱的感覺。

想好好保護這個人，想抱著他，想珍惜他。  
可是，還不夠好，還有很多責任未完成，還不是時候。

兩人在小鰐魚咖啡店裡度過了一個美好的下午，也商訂了接下來幾天大致的行程走向。太陽終究敵不過寒風，早早地又跑了個不見蹤影，手冢和不二回到了市中心，依照計劃的看見了放在國際上也聲名遠播的慕尼黑聖誕市集。不二興奮壞了，也不管剛才在咖啡廳里的時候才看見外面正下起雪，地面正濕滑，一股腦地就想跟著人群往攤販的間隙里擠去，手冢跟在後面，生怕不二被搞丟了，連忙拉住了他連帽外套，連人帶帽的逮了回來。

「等我，不要自己走。」  
「是的，手冢爸爸。」  
「……我說認真的，不二。」  
「好的，國光。」不二周助微微抬頭，俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
手冢國光微不可見的扯動嘴角，又迅速的恢復成原本的模樣，但是他知道，下午短暫閃過腦海的那些念頭，現在變得更加清晰。

兩人在不二「入境隨俗」的要求下，買了兩球薯泥和肉汁火腿，又買了兩杯啤酒，站在市集附設的高腳桌旁吃了起來，不二滿意地告訴他的朋友那個轉角大嬸賣的黑啤酒拿來配食物，真的是人間一絕，然後沒過多久，手冢就看著不二周助再度重現幾年前那爛熟透紅的模樣。興許是他也喝了一些酒，又或者他們已經太過熟悉，他情不自禁地問：  
「你，會覺得我很無趣嗎？」

05.

「完全不會喔，我覺得手冢你是個很有趣的人。」  
「是嗎……」  
「嗯，是很棒的朋友呢，如果真要好好形容的話……」不二正想說下去，忽然又是一陣風，帶著下過雪的濕冷氣息竄過，手冢看到眼前人打了個機靈，才發現不二今天穿的並不是高領毛衣。  
「應該說，我相信和手冢一起……誒？」

那張本來就很俊俏的臉突然湊近低下，不二頓時有點語塞，他眼睜睜的看著好友拿下脖子上的圍巾，不緊不慢的在自己的脖子上繞兩圈後，在側面打了個結，然後又是兩只手回到面前悉心的整理皺摺。  
「不是正在退酒嗎，等等會冷的。」

所有的動作都一絲不苟，不二突然不確定心跳加速並且力道變大，是因為身體正在代謝酒精所致，又或是因為剛才那一連串動作讓他想到今天補眠前的小插曲。可不二知道自己在手冢國光前面從來都不需要隱藏任何一種情緒，所以他大大咧咧的回了個微笑，繼續剛才沒說完的話：  
「應該說，我相信手冢會是個好旅伴。」  
「怎樣對你來說是好旅伴？」  
「不無聊，有默契又能互相照顧吧。而且和手冢你相處的時候，我總是能夠很放鬆的做自己。」  
「啊。」  
「那手冢覺得我怎麼樣？」  
「嗯？」

不二的藍眼睛在夜色和路燈的微弱燈光下看起來依然顯眼，手冢敢肯定，一定是酒精放慢了感官，不然他不可能會那麼細微的、死死的盯著不二睫毛映在臉上的倒影，還有注意到他小巧的唇珠，以及說話時才變得明顯的美麗喉結。  
「啊，你也會是個好旅伴。」  
「手冢對好旅伴的定義？」  
「愛乾淨，聊的來且不吵鬧的類型。」  
「嗯呵，那麼……」

不二周助的睫毛噗稜噗稜，影子現在臉上，像是還沒被風吹散的蒲公英。他主動伸出手，比出一個六：  
「約定，未來哪天一起去旅行吧。」  
「啊。」

這是手冢國光第一次有意識的觸碰不二周助的手，也是他23年人生以來，第一次和誰因為約定而拉勾。

兩人隨後在第二天早上開車回到位於斯圖加特旁小鎮的手冢父母家。身為家中獨子，手冢即便從小受的是日式的家庭教育，在這個西方文化里最具有代表性節日，他也還是會和重要的家人們一起度過。家長們早聽說過不二要來，且不二給長輩們的印象，一直都是聰穎乖巧，體貼懂事，疼愛自然不在話下。再加上和手冢國光是一個年紀的孩子，長輩們就也把不二視如己出，於是手冢國光在中午帶著不二周助走進客廳時，看見的就是聖誕樹下堆滿的禮物。

「小助，又是好久不見了。」見母親彩菜迅速地往不二的方向想給個擁抱，手冢國光迅速的走到手上拿著馬克杯的父親旁邊。  
「叔叔阿姨，聖誕快樂，不好意思今年臨時來打擾了。」  
「說什麼傻話呢你這孩子，你能來我們有多開心啊，聖誕節就是要熱鬧點才好，國光這孩子偏偏就不是那種性格，今年有你在……」

彩菜還想拉著不二的手帶他看看自己家聖誕節的佈置，就被手冢國晴打了岔。  
「彩菜，讓孩子們先去放行李吧，國光一早開車，也需要稍微歇一下。」  
「也是，你們先去換個衣服，休息一下吧，晚上的大餐我準備的差不多了。」  
「好的，母親。」  
「謝謝阿姨。」

06.

享用完聖誕大餐，並且在兩位家長的堅持下不好意思地拆了幾個聖誕禮物後，不二挺著鼓脹的肚子和手冢走回房間——彩菜媽媽說之前的客房現在有些聖誕節的雜物在裡頭，於是兩人必須睡同一間。  
「國光的床是雙人床，他不會介意的，是吧？」  
「啊，沒問題。」

手冢的臥室還是一樣的整齊，即便他只有在每年的寒暑假抽一個月回家住，所有的東西也都還是擺在不二記憶中的位置上。晚飯實在太過盡興，連在不二眼裡一項溫文儒雅的手冢國晴，在剛才的那頓晚餐里也變得話多起來。不二看了手機里家庭群組在早上互傳的祝福訊息，又翻到自家母親的慰問短信：  
「有好一點嗎？幫我們和手冢一家問好喔！」

西西簌簌的聲音，是手冢國光隔著衣櫃門板正在換衣服的聲音，不二彷彿是才剛想起自己這次出遊的目的，他不咸不淡的問：  
「吶，手冢是明年畢業吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「你，都沒想過要問我工作上發生了什麼嗎？」  
手冢國光好一陣沒說話，他換上家居服並關上衣櫃門才走回不二面前，雙手搭上坐在床邊的青年的雙肩：  
「我想的是，如果你覺得可以說出口了，你就會主動說出來的。但如果因為我沒有主動詢問讓你感到失落，我道歉。」  
「你又為什麼要道歉呢？」  
「不二。」手冢國光坐到地板上，像那次一樣頭靠在床邊。  
「無論是遇到什麼樣的事，能讓你馬上決定要到遠方旅行，肯定很不愉快，我相信需要一點時間消化。」

啪嗒，三個月來的第一次，在眼淚掉下來之前，不二清楚的感受到視線被淚水模糊的過程。他像是體內被打開了水龍頭，一開始滴滴答答，一分鐘後已經連滴答的間隙都沒有。  
「我想了很久，但我不覺得我有做錯任何事……為什麼人和人之間要這樣互相踐踏呢？你知道嗎？我真的，好氣啊……」  
「不二，我在聽。」  
「這件事在心裡一直很拉鋸，手冢。我在想，我那麼認真地對待工作，想把事情做好，但最後還是沒做到一段落就走，這是不是一種逃避，是不是我其實沒那麼認真？但是，另一個聲音告訴我，應該要聽身體和心裡的聲音。」

不二把臉埋進手裡，而後用一種自暴自棄的姿勢導向床鋪，他胡亂地滾了幾個圈，才在床鋪的左側擺好正常的睡姿，手冢看了看牆上的時鐘，他起身，把整個房間關的只剩下剛打開的台燈。他躺在不二的旁邊，一動也不動，像座仰躺式的兵馬俑：  
「你沒有逃避，就是因為你的認真，才會對這樣的事情去主動做溝通。你承受了許多不該由你承受的，無論是惡意或者是壓力。」

不二在聽手冢回答的時候，突然對於自己在好友面前梨花帶雨感到有點不好意思。他關了台燈，依稀感覺到手冢也摘下眼鏡，放到另一側的床頭小櫃。  
「既然不是不認真，那麼聽身體和心裡的聲音，就不是逃避。」  
「是這樣嗎……」  
「不二，你只是過敏了而已。」  
「過敏？」  
「嗯，你注重人和人之間的良好循環。你只是，對不合適的人過敏了，如此而已。」


End file.
